One-shots
by DontOpenTheBox
Summary: I decided to write some of my own one-shots for the fandom. They will basically be different characters interacting with each other. First up is Stahl X Sumia all the way to an S support. Yessssssssssssssss.


Hello there, lovely readers! I figured I'd contribute to the Fire Emblem Awakening fandom. Since I have no desire to write anything with a lengthy plot (like usual) I figured I'd just write some one-shots based on characters and their interactions with one another. Some may be a little romantic, especially when it comes to Sumia and Chrom and their lack of romantic supports with the other shepherds.

However, like all of my other stories, they will be completely random and make no sense.

YAY!

000000000000000000000000000

**Stahl and Sumia- C Support**

'_Oh gods no.' _Sumia saw it coming, but had no way to stop. _'I don't need another concussion!' _She braced herself for impact, but she felt the arms of someone catch her. She placed her hands up on her hero's chest right before her head collided into him. She heard a quiet 'oof' from the man as they both ended up going down on the ground.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?"She frantically tried to regain what little stability she normally had and got off of the man. It took her a moment to realize that it was Stahl. 'O_f course he would.'_ She knew he was sweet, but she didn't think that someone would go out of their way to catch her before she fell.

"Yeah, I should be asking you that though. What happened?" Stahl sat up and looked at their surroundings. There was literally nothing for anybody to trip over. That type of impact with nothing causing the fall takes some skill.

"The usual." Was all she said before she stood up and held out a hand for Stahl. "Here. Let me help you up." He took her hand, but she ended up not being strong enough to pull him up and fell back down on him. "Oh gods, I can't even do that right!" She sighed and rolled off of the caviler. "I'll just stay down here forever. That way nobody will get run down by me ever again." She covered her face in shame. How could she be so stupid?

Stahl laughed and sat back up. He made her move her hands away from her face, an action she complied with but still wasn't too happy about. "Come on, Sumia, Don't let that get you down! I'm bigger than you are, after all." He stood to his feet and held out a hand for Sumia. "Get up! We need you to help take out all of the risen." She sighed took his hand. He was able to pull her up without a problem. "See! You're fine."

She smiled and covered her face with her hands again. "Talk about embarrassing though."

Stahl laughed. "Hey, I won't tell if you don't." He patted her on the back, but since it was Sumia he ended up nearly knocking her back down again. He caught her once again and helped her regain her footing. "You alright?"

"Yeah." She laughed at herself this time. "Thank you."

"Haha, it looks like you keep falling for me." Silence and the obvious awkwardness enveloped the atmosphere after Stahl's lame joke. "Sorry."

"It's alright." She took this awkward opportunity to make an exit. Stahl watched her go, and as she got out of sight he heard many crashes and apologies from the young pegasus knight.

**Stahl and Sumia- B Support**

"Man, I'm hungry." Stahl's stomach growled to back up his statement. "I haven't eaten in minutes." He made his way toward the kitchen. The aroma of berries as he opened the door made him begin to drool. _'Is this heaven?' _He began to open the door and was greeted to a knife embedding itself into the wall next to him. His scream startled the pegasus knight that had just managed to trip onto the table.

"Oh gods! Are you alright?" She yelled from her spot on the table. "Oh my gosh, it didn't hit you or anything did it!?"

"No, mam." the startled caviler slowly backed away from the knife toward the delicious smell. "What are you making?" He moved his hand toward the oven, but Sumia appeared next to him and grabbed his wrist before he could open the oven door.

"Oh, I'm making blueberry pie! You can have some _when it's done._" She gave him one of those smiles that looks sweet, but means you'll die if you touch the pie before it's done. Stahl relented and sat down at the table.

"So...how long do you think it'll be?"

"It should be done in about 5 minutes."

The two sat in silence for a few moments, unsure of what to say to one another.

"So...how about now?"

"Still five minutes, Stahl." Sumia sighed. "Do you know any games or anything we could do to pass the time?"

"Um...how about twenty questions?" Stahl didn't wait for an answer before starting. He really needed to get his mind off of the pie. "I'll start. What's your favorite color?"

"Oh, um, I guess purple." Sumia decided that a simple game couldn't hurt. Anything to keep from hearing Stahl constantly question when the cake was done. "Let's see...what do you like to do in your free time?"

"Eat mostly."

The two continued exchanging questions. The questions were occasionally embarrassing, but they ended up laughing at each others little secrets and forgetting about how much time had passed.

"Oh my gosh! The pie!" Sumia ran over to the oven. A bit of smoke began to seep out of the oven's cracks. She frantically pulled the pie out, but did so without oven mits. A yelp escaped her lips as she threw the singed pie onto the table. "OW! GODS!"

"Let me see." Stahl gently grabbed her wrist to check the burns on her hands. Poor Sumia was beginning to tear up. Not only had she ruined the pie, but her hands had to pay the price! "There should be some cold water in the basin over there." He took Sumia over to the water and checked it himself first. He dipped his fingers into the water. "Cold enough." He gently led her hands into the water.

As Sumia's hands made contact with the water, a sigh of relief escaped her mouth. "Thanks for helping me again, Stahl."

Stahl smiled at the pegasus knight and ruffled her hair a bit. "Not a problem. Ha ha. I have some salve you can use on your burns. It should help them heal more quickly. I'll be right back." He left her for only a few moments before returning with a grin on his face. "Here you go!" He gently tossed the salve toward her. It ended up bouncing off of her forehead before she actually managed to catch the tube.

Both let out a laugh. "You're so nice to me, Stahl. Thank you."

"Ha ha, don't mention it."

**Stahl and Sumia- A Support**

"Finally! It's perfect!" Sumia was pleased with how this pie turned out. Now to get it to the hungry caviler.

"What's that smell? It smells great in here!" Looks like Sumia wouldn't have to look too hard. "Did you make something good, Sumia?"

Sumia smiled and used oven mits to place the pie on the table, tray and all. "This is for you! To say thanks for helping me all those times." She smiled even wider as his face lit up with happiness, but didn't expect the hug from the caviler.

"Thank you so much! I was craving sweets today, you know." Stahl tightened his grip on the pegasus knight. Sumia gently patted Stahl on his back and laughed. He let her go after a little while, much to her chagrin.

"Ha ha, you're welcome! Now we should wait for it to cool or else-"

"OW!"

"-you might burn your mouth." Sumia sighed and took the salve she had left from when she burned her hands. "Can you use this on your burns from this time? Or would cold water be better?"

"Cold water probably." Stahl kept a hand over his mouth while Sumia made her way to a water basin. She had filled the cup and was making her way back to the poor caviler, but tripped and ended up spilling the water all over Stahl.

"Oh gods. I always screw this stuff up. I'm so sorry Stahl." She felt like she was about to cry. Every time so far he had been able to help her, and each time she tried she ended up needing more help! It was frustrating. She gathered herself off of the floor and went to get more water.

Stahl began to dry himself off with a cloth he had found nearby. He felt bad for Sumia. She had gone to all of this trouble for him. If he had been patient, then maybe they wouldn't have had such a problem. "Hey now, don't cry! I'm just glad you thought of me! Besides, I'm the idiot who took a bite before it cooled down." He smiled gently at Sumia. "After all, not many guys get pies from a beautiful woman!" Sumia began to feel a little bit better about herself, and managed to get the water back to Stahl without tripping over nothing.

"You always know what to say." Sumia took a seat at the table and began to cut the pie. "Have as much as you like!'

"Ha ha, I could say the same to you! Let's eat!" They each took a plate and began to dig into the delicious pie.

**Stahl and Sumia- S Support (YAY!)**

"He loves me...he loves me not...he loves me..." She had just begun a flower fortune before she spotted the man she was picking petals for. She cursed her luck and tried to get away without him noticing, but fell over a bucket that she swore was not there before.

"Sumia! Are you alright?" Stahl ran up to the pegasus knight and helped her get back on her feet. She struggled with the bucket that somehow managed to get onto her head, but Stahl was a pro at removing buckets from where they were not needed and pulled it off of her with ease.

Sumia looked up at Stahl's smile and flushed. She didn't feel ready, but if she didn't tell him soon she might not get to have him! "I'm alright...um...can we talk?"

He looked as relaxed as ever "Sure! What's on your mind?"

Sumia knew how her romance novels made these moments sound, but what came out of her mouth didn't seem as smooth as she wanted. "You."

"Huh?" The now dumbfounded Stahl wasn't sure how to react to anything. Especially not the cheer he heard from the bushes. "What was that?"

"I'm sure it's nothing, but please listen! I really, REALLY like you! You're almost all I can think about! You're so good to me, and I've both literally and figuratively fallen for you! I...I..." Sumia stopped, blushing furiously, and began to run off. "I CAN'T DO THIS! I'M TOO AWKWARD FOR LOVE!" She screamed as she ran.

Meanwhile, the stalker in the bushes ran out as well. "She likes you! Go get her!" Robin yelled. His plan to make a brand new S-support finally worked! Take that game designers!

Meanwhile, poor Stahl snapped back to reality and ran after Sumia. "WAIT, SUMIA! I LIKE YOU TOO!" His words made her stop, but in a way that sent her toppling over toward the ground. Luckily for her, Stahl managed to catch up to her in time and save her from hitting the ground. "Got ya!" He helped Sumia back to her feet and pulled her into a hug. "You don't have to run! I'm awkward too! I also love you, so let's be our awkward selves together."

Sumia slowly returned the hug. His words made her heart soar with joy! "You mean it?"

"Of course I do! I love you!"

"Oh, Stahl, I love you too!"

000000000000000000000000000000

That was my attempt at Stahl X Sumia! I can't be the only person who thought they'd be cute. I know I'm not the best writer, but this is semi-decent...I think...

Well whatever. Whether it ruined your day or made it, thank you for reading!


End file.
